


Возвращение домой

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot of hugs for poor boy Alucard, Alucard is a bisexual icon, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Polyamory, Returning Home, Spoilers (Probably?), post-season 3, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Сайфа и Тревор возвращаются к Алукарду.(Алукарду немножко больно)
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Возвращение домой

Алукард подумал, что он проклят, когда услышал снаружи замка шум очевидно едва передвигающейся телеги и стук копыт пары уставших лошадей. Он фыркнул, мысленно подмечая, что знак действительно бы стоило поставить – дабы избежать неудобных и нежелательных встреч, а потом все-таки выглянул в окно, отложив книгу на край стола.

Он бы мог сказать, что окончательно сошел с ума, потому что не Тревор и Сайфа должны вылезать из этого едва не разваливающегося катафалка на колесах, а уж скорее парочка очередных охотников на вампиров – просто потому, что, по его скромному и необъективному мнению, он только этого, в общем-то, и заслужил.

— Я просто схожу с ума и это мне кажется. Это нормально. Если это игнорировать, они исчезнут со временем, — пробормотал он себе под нос, пока на всякий случай задернул занавеску посильнее и вернулся обратно в кресло. – Они ведь заняты своими делами, с чего бы им возвращаться? Дурак, тебе только чудится.

Чудиться продолжало: по замку отчетливо начали раздаваться шаги и очевидное ворчание Тревора, несравнимое ни с чем на свете (разве что с бурчанием недовольного дряхлого старика после напавшего на него возрастного недуга под названием «половое бессилие»), и Алукард раздраженно хлопнул книгой. Обычно он предпочитал обращаться с ними бережно, но, Боги, эти галлюцинации такие… настойчивые в этот раз.

Он поводит плечами, трет виски, жмурится, пытаясь прийти в чувство.

И не замечает, как галлюцинации становятся настолько настырными, что заявляются к нему в библиотеку: у ненастоящего Тревора на лице криво вздернутая бровь и парочка свежих синяков, Сайфа оглядывается, недовольно заявляя что-то про паутину по углам. Алукард видит это словно за мутной пеленой и слышит будто сквозь толщу воды: этого нет, этого всего нет, ему абсолютно незачем придавать этому особое значение, верно?

Галлюцинация Тревора попалась чуточку настойчивее в этот раз: подошла, тронула за плечо. Алукард зажмурил глаза сильнее. Галлюцинация в ответ тряхнула – откровенно и довольно неприятно, и Алукард инстинктивно отпихнул конечность.

— Бельмонт, тебя не учили быть послушной игрой воображения и не трогать меня? Спасибо.

Скептицизм, сосредоточенный в приподнятой брови Тревора, можно было собирать ведрами и выливать за окно – как раз можно было попасть на трупы, работающие пугалами. Он обернулся на Сайфу и пару раз покрутил пальцем у виска:

— Я же говорил тебе, он спятил здесь.

— Алукард? – у галлюцинации Сайфы руки на ощупь были очень теплые и усталые. Он попытался отмахнуться и от них, но она крепко обхватила его лицо ладонями. – Хэй. _Хэ-эй_. Я не кусаюсь.

— Врет, — незатейливо отозвался Бельмонт.

Он зажмурился, все еще пытаясь высвободиться из ее рук: от них пахло эфирными маслами и совсем немножко – костром. Как… как от настоящей.

Он понял, что вот-вот взвоет. Не заплачет, а сделает что-то менее человеческое и более звериное.

— Не надо. Пустите. Вас нет. Это отвратительная пытка, я не хочу вас видеть, уходите. Убирайтесь.

— Ну, если ты не хочешь кого-то видеть, стоит заявлять об этом _до_ того, как этот кто-то вошел в комнату, — Бельмонт фыркает. Замирает после. – Подожди, что ты сказал?

— Я… ох, Боже, Алукард.

Он закусил губу: слезы все-таки предательски выскользнули из-под до боли и кругов зажмуренных век. Сайфа, даже будучи ненастоящей, была ощутимо тяжелой, когда села к нему на колени. Он хотел спихнуть ее, вырваться и убежать, но просто… не смог. От нее все еще пахло этим привычным запахом с легкой примесью стали, передавшейся от Бельмонта, и он пропал еще тогда, когда впервые сделал вдох в одной с этой чертовой выдумкой комнате.

У выдумки были удивительные, теплые губы, сцеловывающие его слезы, и ласковый-ласковый шепот, такой, что плакать захотелось только сильнее.

— Сайфа, ты не помогаешь, — Бельмонт хмыкнул где-то над ухом, и рука у него была почти обжигающе-горячей – она обхватила его подбородок, ладонью скользнула по шее, заставляя его повернуть голову. Он насчитал две новых раны, ожоги, еще не сошедшие, и примерно двухмесячный шрам от чего-то тонкого. Стекло? – Слушай, я понятия не имею, что тут с тобой было и что у тебя за новые украшения на входе, но… мы настоящие, ладненько? Выдохни немного.

Он собирался воспротивиться и высвободиться, но Тревор чуть потянул его на себя, и он никак не ожидал, что его галлюцинации могут быть настолько удивительно-точными: на вкус у Тревора губы были чуть солоноватыми от пота и горьковатыми от того пойла, которое он предпочитает пить вместо нормального вина, и он услышал тихий скулеж прежде, чем понял, что скулит он сам. Как чертова собака – Сайфа выдохнула тихо в ответ на этот звук, обняла его крепко, поглаживая по волосам, а Тревор до боли укусил за губу.

Он отстранился, тихо шипя, и наконец-то открыл глаза.

— От тебя пойлом разит за километр. Пока не вымоешься и не прополощешь рот – даже не пытайся ко мне подойти, — он фыркнул, морщась притворно, а сам почти инстинктивно облизал губы – Сайфа в ответ на это засмеялась совсем тихо, обнимая его крепче и целуя в висок.

— Мы вернулись. Честно говоря, этот парень, пропахший пивом, был инициатором, потому что «теперь мы поживем по его правилам» и все такое. Он считает, что может доминировать надо мной, представляешь? – протараторила она.

Алукард некоторое время смотрел сначала на нее, затем на свои руки – и в итоге стиснул ее так, что она от неожиданности издала звук, похожий на писк.

Он вдохнул глубоко ее запах – она настоящая! И она, и Тревор тоже! – и выдохнул после, срываясь в почти жалкий шепот:

— Вы… вы правда вернулись?

— Да-а, и знаешь, нас очень напрягают эти ребята снаружи, — со смехом отозвался Бельмонт. – Не то чтобы мы против, чтобы ты заводил друзей, но друзья – это, знаешь, такие ребята, которые должны быть, ну, _живыми_, чтобы ты мог с ними полноценно дружить.

— Я засуну тебе в рот твои грязные носки, если ты не заткнешься, — Сайфа обернулась на него, и Алукард качнул головой:

— Я… это не друзья. Не хочу об этом говорить. Не сейчас.

— Все хорошо, хэй. Расскажешь, когда захочешь. А пока – у нас есть, что тебе рассказать до той поры, — она легко боднула носом его щеку и после мазнула по ней губами. – Хочешь послушать?

Он улыбнулся немного. Моргнул пару раз, сдерживая очередной порыв позорно расплакаться и задушить их обоих в объятиях. Это была бы не самая плохая смерть.

— Хочу. Но сначала помоем Тревора.


End file.
